One Way Out: Book I
by roxyfire57
Summary: It was all that bad bad man, Frieza's fault. Vegeta didn't deserve to go to hell. Trunks goes to the past to change his father's, to make sure that Frieza never made him evil. But he is dragged deeper into Vegeta's dark past of death and deception, and the demi saiyan realized-once you are sucked into the real world, there is only one way out. A Trunks & Chibi Vegeta fic.
1. Author's Note

**One Way Out: Book I**

_**It was all that bad bad man, Frieza's fault. Vegeta didn't deserve to go to hell. **_**Trunks goes to the past to change his father's, to make sure that Frieza never made him evil. But he is dragged deeper into Vegeta's dark past of death and deception, and the demi saiyan realized-once you are sucked into the real world, there is only one way out.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few things to note:<strong>

**1. Firstly, this will be a trilogy. As in, ideally there would be three books, each after another.**

**2. Secondly, each chapter would be short. I will try to have more frequent updates as each chapter is tiny, hopefully not too tiny, and there would be more chapters. About... 20? 30? Maybe even 40? I dunno. I hope to update at least every week, so...**

**3. Thirdly, I want to stress that this is a Trunks-Chibi Vegeta-Frieza fic. There will be other characters(Nappa, Radditz, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui etc), but the story would mostly revolve around these three. As to Goku, for those who are wondering, he MIGHT appear in book II, and shall be a main-side character in book III.**

**4. Again, this story would sorta end with a cliffhanger (as visualized in my head, that is,) so don't be disappointed or angry or something. There are two more sequels! I kinda have the plot planned out, but I appreciate all reviews and might tweak it slightly as I wish...**

**5. Last but not least, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**In which**_** o****ur hero finds himself a mission**

"Daddy?"

Vegeta looks over at the child. "Hn?"

"Are you... did you, you know..." Trunks shifted uncomfortably.

"Spit it out, boy!" the saiyan prince snapped, slightly impatient at his son's odd behavior.

"Whydidyougotohellwhenyoudied?" Trunks blurted out hastily, but Vegeta's sensitive saiyan ears caught it. he stiffened.

"Go to your room," Vegeta muttered, not facing his son. Trunks looked around-they were in his room. But taking the hint that his father needed to be alone for a while, the lavender-haired child seeked out his mother, who was in the lab.

"Mum?"

Bulma whirled around in her chair to face her son, who was standing by the doorway. "Yes, honey?"

"Why did dad go to hell when he died?"

Bulma froze. "Honey, who told you that?"

"Goku did," Trunks answered.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples-she'll get him for It later. "Well sweetie, yes. Your father did go to hell."

"Why?" Trunks whined, "He's good, isn't he?"

"He is," Bulma looked out the window, "it's just about his past."

"His past?" Trunks's eyes widened.

Bulma bit her lip-well, there was really no taking back those words. Trunks was bound to find out one way or another. "In the past, there was a bad bad man that made your Daddy do a lot of mean things. It's all that bad man's fault."

Trunks thought for a while, and the puzzle pieces clicked in his young mind. "you're talking about Frieza." It was a statement.

Bulma opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. She nodded hesitantly, not at all sure this was a good idea.

"Frieza is a bad bad man," Trunks pouted. Then, "thanks mum," and he left. Bulma slapped her forehead, she knew her actions were going to backfire somehow, but it was probably just her scientific mind calculating all possibilities again.

_But still, it WAS a possibility._

_Better keep an eye on Trunks for a while._

He acted weird throughout the rest of the day, and did not touch much of his food during dinner, which is more than unusual for a saiyan. Bulma and Vegeta, however, said nothing about it, labelling it as the shock and confusion of the revelation earlier that day.

The next morning, however, Trunks woke up unusually late.

Well, to be honest, he had not woken up yet. And despite Bulma's yelling and banging outside his door, the boy would not rise.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! IT'S 11 A.M.!"

Vegeta phased behind his wife and, in a quick movement, yanked the door off his hinges. But today, there would be no screaming matches about saiyans and incredible powers, and ability to break things without even trying.

Because today, Trunks's room was empty.


	3. Chapter 1: Destroyed

**Chapter 1: _Destroyed_**

**_In which _worlds are destroyed, and lives are damaged.**

"He gave you to me willingly, you know."

Vegeta glared at the lizard that stood across him in the shadows, swirling a glass of red wine slowly.

"You're nothing to him," Frieza continued, licking his lips ravenously.

"He'll come for me," his voice was bitter and dripping with venom, but laced with hope.

"Right," the tyrant sighed, "believe what you want. While waiting for him to... come for you, I want you to do something for me."

The five year old said nothing, but gave his captor a cold stare.

...

It was quick and efficient.

He wanted to finish the job quickly, so when his father arrived he could wait for him.

His scouter beeped over his ear and displayed, 'incoming message from Lord Frieza' (which, by the way, was self-programmed), and Prince Vegeta clicked a button. Static whirled through for a while, before a raspy voice cracked through the slightly distorted signal.

"Ah, my little prince, how is your day?"

"Well," Frieza's voice continued, undeterred by the lack of reply, "I have... sad news for you."

"Get on with it," Vegeta spat. Hearing his voice gave him a migraine.

"Tsk tsk, so impatient," Frieza sighed over the intercom, "well, it seems like a gigantic meteorite has struck Planet Vegeta during your absence. Everything was destroyed, what a pity."

Vegeta froze.

"Yes, even that... poor father of yours was killed in the collision. Horrifying, I must say." Frieza rolled his eyes, his scratchy, high voice full of mocking sympathy.

"Oh."

He ended the transmission, before his knees buckled beneath him, and darkness swarmed in his head, and the child's mind blanked.

_Frieza did this._

It was a legitimate accusation.

_He would pay._


	4. Chapter 2: Stranded

**Chapter 2: _Stranded_**

_**In which **_**Trunks finds himself in a dead end**

"Argh!"

The time machine lurched to a stop and toppled on it's side, smashing the lavender haired child against the glass panel. The glass broke under the impact, and shards of glass pierced through the child's skin, making him cry out.

Fortunately for him, the glass did not cut too deep. Trunks blasted a hole through the destroyed door and staggered out, brushing away the glass fragments. Blood oozed through the cuts, but did not look too serious. Frowning he turned to inspect the time machine, which, other than the broken glass and the Trunks-sized hole in the cracked hull, seemed fine, apart from the minor scratches.

Still, he figured there must be something wrong with it internally, as he was sure it was definitely NOT programmed to tilt to it's side upon landing.

Finally, though, he seemed aware of his surroundings, and the demi saiyan's eyes widened as he realized where he was-or more importantly, where he wasn't.

_Crap._

Trunks gritted his teeth and capsulized the time machine-if someone evil found it, there would be hell to pay. Slowly he got to his feet and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the ki levels on this strange planet. He located a source of ki somewhere due east, and decided to pay a visit to that small village-after all, what was the worst that could happen?

...

"Papryzaki!" _Intruder!_

"I don't understand," Trunks started, taking a step towards the alien child. He was purple all over and had a pair of antenna on his head, with a short tail. The child stumbled backwards in shock and wailed.

Instantly, a few villagers emerged from their homes and pointed whatever sharp they had at Trunks, yelling in some alien language. "I don't understand!" Trunks protested weakly, raising his hands in defense. A few however, thought he was going to attack and cowered in fear, spluttering something incoherent.

"Kufreta Nyane!" _Stand Down!_

The small crowd surrounding Trunks parted, letting what seemed to be an elder walk towards the child, leaning on some soft of walking stick. The elder observed the lavender haired child as he stared back. Slowly he muttered something to his companion who produced a small device, which Trunks recognized instantly-a scouter.

His eyes widened as the senior alien handed it to him and he accepted it, affixing it to his eye like he had seen his father do so once. He pressed a button and it blinked to life, strange symbols ran across the screen before they stopped, settling into one of the languages that his father had taught him before, along with Saiyago-The Galactic Standard.

"Papari kure shw?" _Who are you?_

The translation flashed across the screen, and Trunks silently thanked the elder.

"My name is Trunks," he answered, hoping it would work both ways. Fortunately for him it did, and the scouter replied the group in the alien's native tongue.

"Kure shw yuno Yawqut?" _Are you with Them?_

Trunks frowned, and wondered of Them was who he thought it was.

"No."

Everyone relaxed visibly, and the aliens chattered among themselves, pointing towards the newcomer. The scouter picked up little snippets of conversation, such as "-stranded-", "-no armor-" and "-space pod-".

"-" One of the aliens opened their mouth to speak, but then the scouter beeped a notification.

"Ship S54761 and Ship S34201 heading towards immediate location. T landing 5 minutes."

Everyone froze.


	5. Chapter 3: All that Remains

**Chapter 3: All that remains**

_**In which**_ **three, maybe four are left of a once powerful race**

He froze.

"That's right," the mocking voice of the purple octopus-like warrior echoed in his head, "Lord Frieza just picked up two of your hideous monkey friends. Seems like your worthless race isn't extinct after all."

Vegeta tensed and turned his head towards Cui, standing by the doorway. "Where are they?" he rasped out, clenching his fists.

Cui laughed again, shaking his head. This kid was just too cute... "Throne room, brat. Lord Frieza's having a... chat with them."

Vegeta's eyes widened-he knew what 'chats' eventually led to, being on the receiving end more that he could count, in his short time under the tyrant's rule. Before his planet blew up, Vegeta had been some sort of a... diplomatic solution, for the short-lived peace between the two empires. He pushed past the smirking warrior and rushed down the winding corridors, bursting through the heavy door of Frieza's throne room and expecting the worst-

-"Prince Vegeta?" A long-haired saiyan, about just one cycle older that Vegeta, was standing next to Vegeta's burly bodyguard. Seeing him the duo got down to one knee with heads bowed.

"...Nappa?"

"My Prince," Nappa greeted, scratching the top of his head (which was not yet bald).

Behind them, Frieza gave Vegeta a sickly sweet smile, which was dripping with mock sympathy and venom.

Vegeta tried his best to ignore his people's murderer and turned his scrutinizing gaze to the newcomer, who automatically replied, "Radditz, Son of Bardock, Third Class."

He nodded. Frieza raised an eyebrow in amusement, and Vegeta stiffened.

"I suppose I'll let you worthless monkeys interact for a while. You know where to go, _prince_," Frieza mocked, "have to keep all my pets in a cage, after all."

Vegeta let out an animalistic growl but nodded, before leading the way to his tiny cell at the far end of the ship. With his alone it was cramped, but with two other huge saiyans it was suffocating.

"My brother might be alive," Radditz said softly, and Vegeta turned, "what?"

"My younger brother, Kakarot. Just before the planet exploded, he was sent to a far planet to purge it."

Vegeta nodded slowly, taking all this in, as he punched in the access code to his cell.

The door slided open effortlessly, and Vegeta occupied a small corner of the bare room as he left Radditz and Nappa to settle down.

"This is small," Nappa narrowed his eyes, and the third class nodded his agreement.

Vegeta closed his eyes and said nothing.

It seemed that the three of them, maybe four, were all that remained of the Saiyans.


	6. Chapter 4: Stronger

**Chapter 4: Stronger**

_**In which**_** someone on planet Kyarr is stronger than it seems**

"T-landing 5 minutes," the female robotic voice echoed within the pod, as the sleep stasis gas wore out, and the warrior nodded sleepily.

He switched on the intercom, and the static buzzed in, followed by the dreary voice of his partner, "Konnin, you awake?"

"Yea," Konnin, a 6ft, 3 inch tall Ocyaic (he was considered of an average height for his race, and Ocyaics were mostly mottled green with horns) muttered.

His partner Insin, a Weblun (they were primarily a water race, webbed limbs and mostly blue, hence the name), laughed, "come on, sleepy, I wanna blow something up."

Konnin said nothing-he was not from a warrior race, and neither was Skree, but Ocyaics and Webluni had a considerably average power level and was suitable in taking down the much weaker planets, thus their service.

The space pods made a large impact on the dry desert planet, and miles away the natives were alerted of their presence.

"Papryzakun! Yawqui si commtre!" _Intruders! They have arrived!_

The aliens were thrown into a panic, and Trunks fell to the ground as he was shoved in all directions.

Doors were locked, windows were shut, barricades were put up-as if it would make a difference against their enemies.

"Kuntre nin, weqair," the senior alien, the same one who saved him from being mauled by sticks, gestured to Trunks, _come in, child_.

He shook his lavender head, "It's alright," and turned his attention to the two kis coming towards the village. The scouter bleeped, informing Trunks on the arrival of soldiers 67124SA and 75492PO.

Two uniformed soldiers touched down and were mildly surprised to see a young child with a scouter waiting for them.

"What do you want," he spoke in an unknown language through the device, and the translation popped up on the green screens of the aliens' scouters.

Konnin chuckled, "look, it seems like the Kyarl got themselves a new ambassador," he turned towards Insin, "isn't that just adorable."

Insin grinned maliciously, "well kid, what we want is to purge this planet. You don't seem to be around here, huh. Say, I admire your bravery, brat. maybe after killing off the inhabitants of this pitiful planet I'll bring you back to-"

There was a glint as the sunlight reflected off the blade, and blood splattered at on the hot desert sand.

There were no words to describe the absolute horror, fear and disgust, when Insin's head rolled by Konnin's feet.


	7. Chapter 5: Prisoner?

**Chapter 5: Prisoner?**

**_In which _ Trunks is taken back to the ship**

"W-What are you..?!"

Trunks cocked his head and gazed nonchalantly at the shaking alien, barely sparing a glance at his decapitated partner.

"Does it matter," he murmered tiredly, examining the shiny red that dripped off his sword, tapping onto the ground.

"It's impossible that someone of your power level could be on Kyarr! Who are you!? Answer or I'll shoot!" Konnin raised his energy gun and aimed it straight at the child-it was quite pathetic, really, that he needed a weapon to defend himself against a brat barely half his size or age, and still held the possibility of defeat.

The demi saiyan almost scoffed, as if that gun would make a difference against him.

"You wouldn't dare."

Konnin faltered; the kid was right, he wouldn't dare indeed. In all his decades of purging and hunting, this was the first-and granted, may it be the only- time someone, let alone a **child** for that matter, had dared speak to him in this tone. It didn't just shock him-to be honest, it terrified him straight to the core.

_And worse still_, he stared at the boy polishing the long blade, then at the head of his once-partner, _the kid might actually have the skills to back up his mouth._

"Of course I wouldn't," he attempted to sound confident despite his wavering voice, "if Frieza knew I defeated someone who would be a perfect addition to his army, he would be mad at me."

The boy stopped polishing his sword and looked up, making Konnin grin inwardly-_it seemed that throwing the lord's name around worked, it shocked the kid speechless._

Trunks actually paused, "Frieza?" _That's the guy who hurt my dad!_

"Take me to him."

"W-what?"

"Take. Me. To. Him." Trunsk stared levelly at the soilder, making his gulp nervously, "I want to see Frieza."

The Ocyaic froze-who in their right mind actually **wanted** to meet Frieza? "I..I can't..."

"Then take me prisoner," Trunks shrugged, holding out his hands, "you know, like you said. For his army."

Konnin had absolutely no idea that his decision, would change the entire universe.


	8. Chapter 6: Tyranny and wine

**Chapter 6: Tyranny and wine**

_**In which**_ **Frieza is not who he expected**

He'd expected someone... taller.

How did someone that barely came up to his father's shoulders, conquer the entire universe?

How could he be so scrawny?

Trunks silently assessed the strange creature on the hoverchair, who was observing him in amusement.

"And you expected me to believe, that **this**," the bald alien sighed, "was the one who... overpowered you?"

"Y-yes, Lord Frieza. It is him." Konnin shifted nervously when Trunks shot a heated glare in his direction, a silent command to disregard the fact that his comrade was also taken down by himself.

"And how about that partner of yours?" The wine glass swirled lazily, and Trunks's gaze followed the single drop of red liquid-that so clearly resembled Insin's blood- as it fell towards the ground.

"He...his ship, uh, was blown to bits. During an electrical storm." Konnin blurted out much too quickly, and Frieza narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a fraction of a second, debating whether to pretend to believe this soldier who was oh-so-clearly lying.

"Leave," he muttered, finally deciding it wasn't worth his time. The tyrant turned his attention back to the boy, as the door clicked shut signalling Konnin's dismissal, and Frieza smirked.

"So, my worthless lying solider decided you were worth my time," Frieza chuckled, and took a long sip of the red liquid. "Let's see, shall we?"

Trunks said nothing, watching the wine glass swirl slowly, sloshing the beverage inside against the rim of the glass, as he brought it to his lips. Several drops escaped from his parted lips dribbled down that.. hideous creature's chin. It was disgusting.

He swore to never drink wine.

Ever.


	9. Chapter 7: Blue

**Chapter 7: Blue**

**_In which_**** he catches a glimpse of striking blue amongst the shades of gray**

"Alright, now we have to report to Frieza," he spat that last word out bitterly, and climbed out of the tiny pod.

Behind his two other had landed, and from which emerged one long-haired teenager, and a flame-haired adolescent.

Nappa was the only adult in their group, and he was as sure as hell going to have to carry a lot of burden taking care of the brats.

"Damn," Radditz scoffed, and glanced back at the young prince, who had remained silent.

Both of them watched him for a reaction, and Vegeta snapped, "well? Get on with it!"

Nappa exchanged a look with Radditz, before leading the way. They weaved through multiple long corridors and mazes of hallways, before arriving at the throne room-Frieza's favorite place at the heart of the mothership.

Sighing Nappa knocked once, twice, thrice.

Nothing.

Radditz raised an eyebrow, "shush guys, I think something's going on."

...

He was successfully keeping his energy supressed and and not losing, until a very familiar ki sparked just beyond the doors which caught Trunks off guard. So did the punch, however, and the nine year old was sent flying across the throne room and left a sizable Trunks-sized dent in the metal wall.

Frieza growled-the kid was faster than given credit for, and managed to dodge quite a few punched before Frieza picked up his speed and speed him flying.

The lavender haired child gave out a quiet oof, then a thump, finally a clang as the hilt of his sword came into contact with the metallic floor.

His sword. He'd almost forgot he had it.

"Come in," Frieza hissed, and the door opened slowly. "We have returned from our purge," Nappa announced, behind him Radditz and...

...Vegeta.

Trunks's eyes widened and was about to call out-

-"Argh!' He was sent sprawling against the other wall once more, the heel of Frieza's metal-tipped boot ramming into his stomch. He really needed to work on his guard.

The bitter, coppery taste of blood filled Trunks mouth (as luck-or rather, the lack of it- so has it, it is impossible to keep your defence up when supressing your ki) and he felt something warm and sticky flow from the back of his head down his neck.

He wobbled slowly and staggered on his feet, feeling slightly light headed, unaware of all the occupants of the room watching him.

Vegeta met the child's gaze as he looked up, and the emotions and familarity that burst forth in those striking blue eyes was so warm it hurt.


	10. Chapter 8: Missing

**Chapter 8: Missing**

_**In which **_**Bulma and Vegeta find out their son has disappeared**

"Trunks!"

Bulma continued to bang on her son's bedroom door, frustrated that the child had not woken. It was past 11!

"Get out here, young man, before I get your father to break down this door," she warned. There was no reply.

At this, Bulma started to worry-Trunks was a heavy sleeper, but he usually managed to get up before 9, and there was no way he'd willingly miss breakfast.

The saiyan prince materialized behind his wife, a sweat-soaked towel wrung around his neck. "Woman?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow-he'd detected her anxiety and rushed to her side immediately, relieved she was fine yet confused to her plight.

"Trunks is not waking up," she whimpered, and tears sprang up in her eyes. "I can't get the door open, and no one's answering."

Vegeta pushed her behind him and grabbed the door handle, yanking it off it's hinges. Normally Bulma would have been yelling at his 'uncivilized, reckless behavior', but today she rushed past him-into Trunks empty bedroom.

Bulma froze, and jumped slightly when Vegeta placed a large warm hand on her back.

"Where is he?"

The saiyan said nothing and concentrated, trying but failing to get a hold of his son's ki. He panicked slightly, "he must be hiding his ki... that's why I can't sense him..."

"What?!" The blue-haired scientist gasped. "Look for him!"


End file.
